For all Eternity
by A.and.B.Productions
Summary: Everyone was dead. The village was in ruins. All hope was lost. This is what war brings you, pain, suffering,and loss. The third great shinobi war brought all of this on them. And Team 7 had the worst of it. ItaSaku time travel.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!_**

_Everyone was dead. The village was in ruins. All hope was lost. This is what war brings you, pain, suffering,and loss. The third great shinobi war brought all of this on them. And Team 7 had the worst of it._

* * *

She was running through the ruins of konoha, she severely injured and she could not see properly. She was desperately looking for any survivers of her friends. She kept on running but all she saw was dead bodies laying everywhere, the streets were filled of blood and tears.

A flash of yellow under a boulder caught her attention, she dashed toward it trying to see clearly. Kneeling to the ground Sakura put the her bestfriends head in her lap. Blood was trickling from his mouth, he was bleeding internally and half his body was crushed under the boulder. He was beyond repair, he was dying. Sakura started to weep and called out his name.

"Naruto" She weeped. Dull blue orbs opened slowly trying to focus on the person who was currently crying on his face.

"S…akura..Chan" He drawled out. Sakura's eyes snapped open.

"Naruto!" she cried out in relieve. His breaths were getting shallow.

" We don't have much time" Naruto coughed out blood "There is something you should know"

She listened closely.

"There is this forbidden scroll that lets the person who uses it to go back to the past." He told her "But once you are in the past you can never return to the future" Her eyes grew wide.

"I put it where we used to have the old Team Kakashi meetings, hidden in one of the posts" He continued "Sakura-Chan, I want you to go to the past and make things right. A better future for all of us" He pleaded.

"Of course! Anything that will save everyone" Sakura agreed.

" But there is one important thing you should know" Naruto's breaths were getting ragged " You will be any age the scroll thinks will save the future,So there is not gurrantey that we will be team kakashi, Ok?" Naruto asked. Sakura felt her chest constrict. Not being on a team with Naruto? Not have Kakshi as her Sensi?.

"Promise me Sakura-Chan even if we are not team kakashi that you won't give you?" Naruto begged. Sakura choked back a sob. She slowly nodded her head. Naruto smiled at her.

"Good…" His eyelids were dropping " One more thing Sakura-Chan..."

"Yes?" Sakura choked out as she held his hand and held it to her face.

"…I love you" Then his eye lids shut for the last time, his chest stopped moving and his body went limp. Sakura's blood ran cold.

"Naruto?" Sakura cried.

"NARUTO!" She sobbed.

After a couples minutes of mourning she kissed Naruto's forehead.

_"I love you too Naruto"_ she whispered.

She gently laid his head on the ground and with little chakra she had left she teleported to the old Team kakashi training grounds.

She walked around the uprooted and broken trees , so many memories here In this waste land. Sakura finally got to where the three wooden posts were aligned.

'It's in one of the posts' She thought. She walked to the last on her right, It was the one Naruto was strapped to during the bell test. She smiled sadly, then formed hand seals to release the seal binding the scroll in the post.A scroll appeared into Sakura's hands, she took a deep breath then opened the scroll. Sakura saw a white blind light before it all went dark.

She looked around frantically then a booming voice came through the darkness.

"Why have you summoned me" The booming voice asked.

"I need to change the future" she answered confidently.

"And why is that" It questioned.

"So I won't see my precious people die in front of me ever again" Sakura answered coldly.

"Why are you so sure that you will succeed"

Sakura thought for a minute then finally answered.

"I can not promise that I will succeed but I do know is with all of my power I will try to stop it! Even if I die trying I will not give up" Sakura answered firmly.

The voice was silent for a moment then asnswered. "Very well"

Then all of a sudden a streak of golden light shot out from the darkness and wrapped around Sakura, Then she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

He was coming back from his latest mission, a S-Rank, normally it would take a month for such a mission but the Uchiha prodigy finished it in fifteen days. After all Uchiha Itachi was not called a genius for nothing.

The prodigy was hopping across the trees until he landed in a field close to Konoha. Something wasn't right. Itachi's senses were on guard. He slowly walked through the field on guard. The field looked ordinary but the Uchiha knew better. The field felt like it was holding a secret with in it waiting to be discovered. Then everything went to black. Was it genjustsu? A trap? A Test?

"kai" he said.

Nothing happened. Then something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He looked up, a young girl with long flowing pastel pink hair dressed in a light green dress was floating down toward him , he outstretched his arms as she gently floated down toward him into his arms. Itachi looked down at her petite form she looked no older than him . He was lost in thought when a voice broke through the abyss.

"Take care of her" a voice echoed out.

Then the black abyss vanished and he was back in the field. His eye flickered back down to the girl in his arms. He scowled why would a girl float down from the sky? He wasted no time to ponder that thought. He quickly ran to Konoha. He made it to the gates of konoha he wasted no time he sprinted through the gates ignoring the greets from the guards. He transported to the Hokage tower and barged in the room.

The hokage snapped up from the paper work he was reading and looked at the intruder. Sarutobi looked up to find the Uchiha heir and a young girl in his arms.

"Please excuse the intrusion Hokage-Sama but this is important" Itachi said.

"It's ok Itachi, so what happened" Sarutobi asked.

Itachi explained what happened in the field and that's why the girl was now here. The Hokage listened closely then sighed. No use waking up the girl and integregate her on the spot.

"I'm assigning you to watch this girl and if she is a threat you may eliminate her on the spot. When she awakes bring her back to me so I can ask her a couple questions" The hokage ordered.

Itachi nodded.

" Very well. Dismissed then" Itachi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Things are were going to be more interesting from now on the old man thought.

Itachi was walking home carrying the girl bridal style. He examined her closely pastel pink hair, long dark eyelashes, baby smooth skin, Small body. There was no way this girl could be a ninja, she didn't have a scratch to prove it!

Itachi was getting stares from the villagers who were passing by, It wasn't very often you see the Uchiha Itachi carrying a girl, let alone be within ten feet of one!

Itach ignored them all and continued his way home. He finally made it to the Uchiha complex.

"Oka-San I'm home" He called when he got home.

"Aniki!" a little raven haired boy yelled running to greet his brother. "I missed you!" the little boy yelled. Then a women in her early thirty's appeared.

"Itachi! Your back" She greeted. She saw the young girl in Itachi's arms.

"Oh my who is this?" Mikoto asked.

"I found her in a field, I am assigned to watch over her. She will be staying with us." Itachi answered.

"Oh then I better prepare a room, Go put her in a guest room for now" Itachi nodded and started to walk up stairs with a curious raven haired little boy hot on his heels.

Itachi put her in a guest room close to his in case she tried to attack or something happens. He closed the door to the guest room and put a seal on it, when ever she woke up or tried to escape it would let him know.

"Aniki, will she be staying with us?" curious little Sasuke asked.

"Hai"

"Aniki…Why do you think she has_ pink_ hair?" little Sasuke exclaimed.

"I don't know Ototo." Itachi smiled. Then went down stairs with his little brother right behind him.

* * *

She went into darkness, Sakura faintly remembered that as she started to wake up. Sakura opened her emerald orbs to a unfamiliar room, it was nighttime. Where was she? Wasn't she with Naruto…Oh, now she remembered. The scroll,the war, everyone…dead.

She sat up and looked around the room, it was a good size bedroom, probably used for guests. She was in someones house, ok all she had to do now was just quickly disappear and get on what she was here to do. Sakura quietly slipped out of bed and stood up…Wait a minute? Was everything bigger? Sakura saw a mirror and hurried over to it.

What Sakura saw made her gasp she was twelve again! How was this possible! Then Sakura remembered what Naruto said. The scroll would send you back to anytime and any age, that it would see fit to change the future.

After a few seconds to calm down she looked around for a way to get out, Sakura went over to the door and tried to open it, it seems like a jutsu was placed over the room. So the house she was in was owned by ninjas, Just great she thought. She went over to the window and tried to open it, the jutsu was holding it in place. Hm, time to use her chakra. Sakura gathered her chakra into her fist and was about to hit the window when a voice broke through the air.

"No use, it won't work"

Sakura froze in mid punch, that voice sounds vaguely familiar. She didn't even feel the person's chakra appear.

Sakura turned around and who was before her knocked the air out of her. The person who was before her was Uchiha Itachi. Sakura's mind went spinning, was this why she was here? To stop the Uchiha massacre? She was lost in her thoughts when Itachi's voice broke through the tense silence.

"State your business here" His voice was cold, his Sharringon activated.

'My business? In Konoha?' Sakura thought. She couldn't exactly tell him ' Oh hey I'm from the future sent back in time from a scroll, and hey! Your going to kill your clan!' She would be killed on the spot! She had no other choice she had to lie.

"My village was massacred, I have no family or friends left. My mother always told me how konoha was a nice place to live" Sakura lied well not technically that did happen but in another time.

Itachi studied her carefully, She seemed sincere. But that was up to the hokage to decide.

"You will be questioned tomorrow by our hokage." Itachi stated.

'I'm not surprised' Sakura glumly thought, she nodded.

"What's your name" Itachi demanded.

"It isn't polite to ask someones name without giving yours first" Sakura smirked.

Itachi raised a eyebrow at that. Who did this girl think she was? He sighed.

"Uchiha Itachi" He said coldly with amusment in his eyes.

"That's better, I'm Haruno Sakura" Sakura smirked.

"Hn" Itachi answered and smirked back. This was definitely going to be interesting he thought.

_._

_._

_._

_To be continued…_

* * *

**_ AN: Sigh…I know I should be posting a new story but I have been wanting to do a ItaSaku Time travel fanfic for like forever! So I hope you all like it and Please give me ideas! I can't do it on my own please give me ideas! Thanks you!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto!**_

.

.

.

Sakura found herself walking Konoha's streets the next day with the Uchiha prodigy. They were going back to the Uchiha compound.

Sakura glanced to her left. She still couldn't believe that she was walking next to boy that ruined Sasuke's life for so many years.

_Flashback_

_As she was told the night before, she was in the Hokage's office with the Uchiha to see if she will be permitted to stay or be executed._

"_What's your name?" The third Hokage asked sternly to Sakura._

"_Haruno Sakura" She answered. _

"_Tell me Sakura,Why did you come to Konoha?" The Hokage gave Sakura a look telling her she better not lie or she would suffer knew that the Third could be so terrifying if you were not likely on his good side? Sakura gave a shudder._

"_My village was massacred Sir. I was told all my life by my mother that Konoha was a nice place to live. So I escaped after I disguised myself. In my village there wasn't really much ninjas, so they didn't look for us." Sakura said evenly._

" _So how is it that one of my ninjas found you in a field that looked like a genjutsu?"_

" _After I escaped, I used a teleportation jutsu that would teleport me to where I wanted to go and it just so happen that it was where your ninja would be at that time" She lied. She was always taught,if you are ever questioned on a important situation that you can't explain, keep your breathing even and steady and eyes locked on the persons eyes. _

Over the years after Sauske left she perfected how to lie well. After being sent on so many missions out of the village she found out she had too.

The hokage looked at her for a long time. This girl reminded him of his old student. She was just as determined, brave, and strong willed like her. He was soon overcome with remorse, he hasn't seen that student in years. But with this girl it was like having her back, like his student returned. The third felt something swell up in him. After a long tine pondering, he finally spoke up.

"Very well. I will let you stay in my village, but you're going to be watched at all times for sometime."

"Yes sir" Sakura said with a smile.

"And one slip up that threatens my village, you will be put to death. _Do I make myself clear?_" He said menacingly.

"Yes Hokage-sama" She replied .

Sacrutobi drawled a were still recovering from what happened eight years ago. So houses were tight.

"Because there is no apartments available right now you will be staying at the Uchiha Compound. "

_Oh Crap_ Sakura thought. She is going to be living with a near future murder! She started feeling sick to her stomach. Who would want to live with the person who made the love of your life live in anguish and bitterness for so many years?

The look on her face must have gave away what she was feeling right then because Sacrotobi asked if she was ok.

"Yes sir. Just remembering something." Sakura gave a smile.

"Very well then. Itachi will be the first one watching you. He will watch you for two weeks then another person will watch you." Sakura froze with horror.

_Two weeks_?! What! And she has to live with him too! Stupid scroll, of all the times zones it could have sent her to, why did it have to send her here?!

"Your dismissed and Itachi already knows about everything" The third watched as she glumly walked out. There was something she wasn't telling him, he could tell. But all in a matter of time the truth would be revealed.

* * *

Sakura walked out of the office feeling terrible. Of all ninjas it had to be him?! The _prodigy,_ _the genius_, and _murder (well near future murder). _Of all people why him?!

Sakura slumped against the wall and closed her eyes.

So much to take in after twenty-four hours of being in her new _'Home'._

She missed all the times with her friends. Ino and her fighting like sisters. Kakashi-Sensei always making up lame excuses for being late. And most of all…Naruto, who never forgot her promise and still loved her even when dying.

A tear slid down her cheek. _Dang it! _She was not going to start the waterworks up. She was her for one purpose and one purpose only, Change the fate of her friends and fix everything. She heard the sound of someone clearing their throat, she wipped her head around and was face to face with the person she was dreading to see.

_The Weasel himself._

* * *

_Flashback end_

And that was how she ended up walking with the weasel. She sighed. If this was the time the scroll wanted her in then she should at least_ try_ to make 'friends' with him. They never spoke the whole way home and the silence was killing her!

Sakura cleared her throat. " So Uchi-" She began.

"Itachi" he interrupted. He didn't like people to address him by his last night, it made him feel like he was old man.

"Fine, Itachi What rank are you?" Sakura figured chunin or jonin but just wanted to make conversation up.

"Jonin"

"Really? That's so cool, and your my age!" She exclaimed with amazement.

Itachi just glanced at her, he has heard it probably a billion times.

"Do you like your position?" Sakura asked.

…_Huh?_ No one has ever asked him that, it was always a great honor to have a child prodigy that no one would ask if they liked it or not. It was all for his father. After a couple seconds he answered

" Its for my village." Short and simple.

Sakura smiled, he is just like Sasuke. She stopped in the middle of the walkway and started to chuckle.

Itachi stopped and turned around to look at her with a annoyed is she laughing?

" Haha, sorry, sorry. You just reminded me of one my friends" She smiled at him.

"Hn" He turned back around, tch_, girls_.

They started walking in silence again. Uh, _Uchiha boys._ She was starting to get bored when she had a idea. She brushed past Itachi's shoulder and turned to face him, she has a playful smile on her face.

"Lets _race!" _She exclaimed.

"Why?" He asked with a straight face.

"Becaauusseee!" she drawled out " It will be fun, and its so boring walking in silence!" She said with amusment.

This girl has got to be the most childish person, besides Sasuke, he has ever met. Uchiha Itachi doesn't race just for fun.

"Lets make a bet, if you win We will go where you want to go for the first week you have to watch me? 'kay? But if _**I **_win we have to go anywhere I want for the first week. Deal?" She stuck her hand out.

Hm, But Uchiha Itachi WILL race to win. He shook her hand. The bet was set.

Sakura walked to his side and got in a runners start.

"Ready?" She teased.

Itachi nodded.

"set"

The both got in a runners start.

"GOOO!"

They took off running at lighting speed, Sakura was using chakra to her legs to match Itachi's turned to look at him and smirked

" I thought the prestigious Uchiha Itachi was faster than this." She laughed.

He narrowed his eyes at her and raised a teasing eyebrow. Then all of a sudden he was gone. That-That-That weasel! He used chakra to get to the house.

When Sakura finally reached the house he was leaning against the the gate smirking. Ugh, brat.

"You cheated!" She shouted when she got up to him.

"You never said we couldn't use chakra." He stated, with his devilish smirk on his face.

"But-But-But, Man!" Sakura whined. "Fine, we go anywhere you want for a week' She sighed and walked past him to go to the house.

Itachi followed her triumphiant. For the first time in all 12 years of his life Uchiha Itachi raced and had fun with it. Even if the person he did race was the annoying and childish person he has ever met.

* * *

Sakura was in her room at the household. She excused herself right when she got in the door to .

Sakura was lying on the bed holding the scroll. She had so many questions; why did it choose this time period? Why Uchiha Itachi of all people?

Even though she hated to admit it, she actually had fun racing him. And that scared her. She didn't want to get too close to him, even if he hasn't killed his family yet. He still kinda scared her.

Her stomach growled. Man, she was starving. She didn't eat all day and the race made her even more hungry. Sure she could walk down and have dinner with the Uchiha, but she didn't know them yet and didn't really want to impose.

Sakura's stomach was growling and aching. She put the scroll down and turned over closing her eyes. Better sleep it off.

_2:23 a.m._

Sakura awoke with her stomach killing her. That's it imposing or not she was going to get some food!

She opened her door quietly and tipped toed down the hall quietly. She reached the door to the kitchen and slid it felt the wall for a light switch and flipped it on. She noticed something on the counter and went to go look at it. It was a covered plate of food for her. _Thank you Uchiha-san_ she thought quietly with a smile. She quietly looked through the drawers for a fork. She finally found one and took it out and went back to her plate of food. She took one bite and squealed, Kami-sama it was amazing! As she was stuffing her face, she felt someone clear their throat. Startled, she screamed and wipped around using her fork as a weapon.

Itachi felt her chakra move in the house during his slumber and got up to follow her. She didn't even know he was behind her until he cleared his throat to let her know. So now here he is face to face with Sakura using a fork as her weapon, stuffed cheeks, and still holding the plate of food to her with a wild look in her eyes.

Itachi blinked. He did not expect this.

"Oh my gosh! Itachi! You scared me! You idiot!" Sakura exclaimed and threw the fork at his head, which he caught easily.

"You threw a fork at me" he stated with eyes narrowed.

Sakura blinked. " Why yes Itachi I threw a fork at you" she deadpanned.

"Why are you even up?" He questioned.

"Why did you follow me?" She countered. "It was kinda stakerish ya know?"

The nerve of this girl! Itachi glared even more at her. Was this girl always this annoying?

"haha, I'm teasing you Itachi. Geez you're so easy to get to" Sakura giggled. She made her way to the table and sat down.

"Well are you just gonna stand there? Come sit down with me." She said gesturing to the chair in front of her.

Itachi raised a eyebrow. This girl was so weird. Did she really think he was gonna sit and keep her company while she stuffed her face at 2 something in the morning?

"You have my fork" she stated.

"Hn" He replied and tossed the fork her way, which she caught easily. He started making his way toward the door he paused before her opened it.

"Do not do anything stupid" He warned her.

She chuckled "Hai -sama!" She saluted and joked. The response she got back was a glare, then he left. She quietly ate her food in peace.

When she finished she put her plate in the sink and tipped toed her way to her room and slipped back in her bed. She rolled onto her back and thought about today. Maybe Uchiha Itachi wasn't who she thought he was? ..Maybe,She was just what he needed…a friend. With that last thought she gentle went into a deep slumber.

.

.

.

* * *

**AN: Well I'm back y'all! Sorry for the wait. I had writers block ^^; but next time I will try to update faster! But I need your help! I need ideas lol xD so please please please! Review and favorite! Thanks !:) **


End file.
